1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixed bollard systems and, more particularly, to fixed bollard systems capable of sustaining a K-12 impact test.
2. The Relevant Technology
Bollards comprise short posts, often used in a series, that are designed for diverting or excluding motor vehicles from a defined area. For example, bollards are increasingly being positioned around federal government buildings, historical sites, and military bases to prevent vehicles from driving into or adjacent to such structures. One conventional type of bollard simply comprises a large metal post that is positioned within a deep hole. The hole is then back filed with rebar and concrete so that only the top of the post projects above the ground surface. The strength of the post, the depth of the post, and the amount of concrete supporting the post are factors determining the size of impact the post or bollard can sustain without failure.
Although such conventional bollards are useful, they have significant drawbacks. For example, it is often desirable to place bollards around a preexisting building or structure. It is often difficult, however, to dig deep holes about a city structure without hitting utility lines such as water lines, gas lines, telephone cables or the like. As a result, such bollards either have a shallow anchor, and thus low impact resistance, or substantial effort must be made to move the utility lines.
In one approach to solving the above problems, bollards have been designed having specially fabricated anchors that connect to the bollards. Although such anchors can have a lower profile, they still typically have a thickness of greater than two feet. Furthermore, the anchors must be specially fabricated, thereby increasing their cost and limiting their applicability.
Another problem with conventional bollards is that they can be very labor intensive to install on-sight.
Accordingly, what is needed are fixed bollard systems that have a low profile design, that can withstand high impacts, that can be manufactured with conventional off-the-shelf parts and/or that have decreased labor requirements for on-sight installation.